Mister Oculus (The Runner Verse)
Mister Oculus is a revamp of the children's television show of the same name. The episodes are happier and more cheerful than the original show, seeming more like a typical children's show rather than the dark, out of place one it used to be. However, dark moments still happen, such as the episode The Cheats where a naughty boy who was going to trap Mister Oculus suddenly saw eyes floating around him, making him realize messing with Mister Oculus was unwise. History Eye for an eye Recently, a girl now known as Iris Dogood detailed how when she was seven, the show was revamped from the original version in order to make it more kid friendly. The original giant eyeball design was replaced with a short man with a top hat with three eyes, the swearing was removed, and morals are now taught through stories rather than lectures. Some episodes feature villains, such as Dan Devilish and Nelly the Witch, as well. It takes place in a town called Bonum, and is called Mister Oculus: Adventures in Bonum in some areas to prevent confusion between it and the original series. The current series takes inspiration from Sesame Street and H.R. PuffNStuff. Iris Dogood also discovered that the people who work on the show and people who star in them all live in the studio, and people associated with Mister Oculus have eye shaped tatoos, scars, or birthmarks. Episodes See Mister Oculus Episode Summaries for list of episodes and links to the blog posts describing them. Known Characters Major Characters *'Mister Oculus': The lead character, played by The Eye. He is a greenish-skinned man with no eyes or nose on his face who sees with the three eyes on his top hat. He wears a striped suit in black, white and grey. His personality was also revamped, as he is now an optimistic and friendly character compared to his overly cynical and disrespectful attitude in the original. Mister Oculus is somewhat short, as the middle eye on his top hat is usually eye level with average-height characters on the show. His voice is described as somewhat nasal (despite not having a visible nose). In the show, he is the chief of police in Bonum. This version is also a form that The Eye seems to enjoy taking, as he can also be seen in this form when not on the show. *'Dan Devilish': One of the antagonists of the show, who tries to convince children to do bad things. He is a shoulder devil, portrayed as a little cartoon character who used to be friends with Mister Oculus. He is actually a former Gavel who was raised by Mister Oculus, but betrayed him to an unknown enemy. Mister Oculus turned him into a cartoon Devil and made him play the part as punishment rather than killing him. *'Nelly the Witch': Another antagonist of the show. She has the appearance of an archetypical witch and always tries to get children in trouble for things that she did so she will not get in trouble. She is always caught by Mister Oculus, who then sends her to jail, and the person she framed is then set free. *'Iris Dogood': A friend of Mister Oculus, Iris Dogood is from the land Taivan Country. Her hair is very thick and black, and she wears "a blue dress with pictures of eyes printed on it, and a white apron." The dress goes down to her knees. She is very polite, and enjoys playing with children. She speaks in a foreign accent that is unidentifiable, although it sounds like a mix between German and Dutch. *'Zach': A teenage Gavel who plays a teenage neighbor of Mister Oculus. Although kind and caring, he suffers from peer pressure. He struggles when choosing between being cool and doing the right thing. He wears a leather jacket and has slicked back hair, like greasers from the 1950s and 1960s. *'Pupils': Mister Oculus calls the children on his show "Pupils" as a double reference to the fact he is teaching them and the fact the show is centered around eyes. 'Minor characters' *'Garbageman/Garbagewoman': A character that never speaks and only appears in a few episodes. Always played by a different person, usually a Judgment with extra time before being destroyed. *'The Mayor': Usually only seen when setting new laws or during trials. His only major role was in "Election" when Dan Devilish turned him into a corrupt politician. He is played by a dwarf in a plush costume, similar to those used by television producers Sid and Marty Krofft. He is a portly green spotted rabbit with a large afro and a very small top hat on top. He also has a black moustache and red nose. *'Candy Shop Owner': Sells candy to kids. He is an elderly man who is balding and has grey hair. He wears a colorful striped suit and a plain white apron. *'Bronco': The leader of a dishonest soccer team called "The Cheats". He was going to trap Mister Oculus so he could continue cheating, but realized Mister Oculus was no ordinary person, and decided to no longer cheat. *'Other Police officers': Mister Oculus is the chief of police, but there are other police officers. They are all incredibly tall, in contrast with Mister Oculus's short stature. (They all stand on stilts to achieve this tallness). Like Mister Oculus, they wear swirl-striped suits and long top hats. However, their suits and top hats do not have eyes, and are blue. Gallery Mister Oculus 2.jpg|Mister Oculus current design, rendered by PyroGothNerd. Mro.png|Mister Oculus's plaque, as seen in New Fears are coming. Nelly.png|Nelly the Witch, drawn by PyroGothNerd Dan Devilish.jpg|Dan Devilish drawn by PyroGothNerd Conscience.jpg|Conscience (Dan Devilish's former identity) Drawn by PyroGothNerd Mayor.jpg|The Mayor drawn by PyroGothNerd Category:Tower TV Category:The Eye Category:Mister Oculus Category:Eye for an eye Category:The Runner Verse